Mitsuya Maeno
Mitsuya Maeno '''is Yukari Miyako's current editor for her manga and was previously in charge of Umetarou Nozaki's manga as well. He likes tanukis to the point he makes Yukari include it within all her manga series. Appearance Maeno's hair is a dark brown and is parted at one point at his forehead. He has extremely light brown eyes. He tends to wear fashionable or trendy clothing according to him. Personality Maeno can be seen as rather narcissistic, constantly taking selfies of himself then posting them on a blog or taking pictures of backgrounds with the inclusion of him covering a majority of the picture. He is also immature and extremely unreliable, often taking an extremely long time to reply to messages and not showing up to meetings on time. Furthermore, he tends to incorporate his own personal life into work such as attending mixers and work appointments at the same time by speaking to two different tables and making Yukari Miyako add in tanukis to all of her manga series regardless of her thoughts. He also tends to change the title names of mangas to his liking regardless of the mangaka's thoughts. Maeno is also dense and thick-headed, not being able to pick up subtle hints such as Yukari telling him to not call her '''sensei when she didn't want Ryosuke Seo to find out that she was a mangaka. He agreed but as a result, spoke to her about her manga deadline, still revealing the fact that she was a mangaka. Maeno hardly shows any seriousness towards his job as an editor but is able to at least recommend ideas for storyboards. However, when those said ideas appear in the manga draft, he exclaims that they used his idea (with reference to Umetarou Nozaki's experience). As a result, he is hated by many of the mangakas working under him. A majority of them dread him becoming their editor again and beg Ken to not send them back to Maeno. Relationships Umetarou Nozaki Nozaki absolutely detests Maeno, wanting to stay away from him as much as possible due to harboring a grudge against him. This is because Maeno had taken an extremely long time to reply to Nozaki's messages, even going overseas and not notifying Nozaki about it. There are also occasions where Maeno proposes ideas that Nozaki can use for his manga storyboards and when he uses it, Maeno exclaims that Nozaki used his ideas. On the other hand, during one incident when he had encountered Nozaki at Yukari's home, he reprimands Nozaki, saying he shouldn't hold onto previous editors, resulting in a furious Nozaki, implying that Maeno thinks Nozaki may be getting clingy. Even though Maeno is no longer in charge of Nozaki, there was an instance where he had said that he had photos of amusement park backgrounds for his previous request but for a large majority of the photos, Maeno was in them and was obstructing the view of the actual background. This may hint at least some form of competency from Maeno as he still fulfilled Nozaki's request (even though it was a complete failure) even though he hadn't been in charge of him anymore. Ken Miyamae Ken absolutely despises, loathes and hates Maeno. Although despite this, the two knew each other during their high school and college years. Not many details are revealed or known about their relationship. However, it is extremely likely that Maeno has some unconscious method of stressing out Ken. This is because when Maeno isn't around, Ken reverts back to his slim figure but instantaneously gains weight again when Maeno is with him. During their high school reunion, when both of them are asked for their occupation, they believe Maeno is competent while Ken isn't. This is because they say that Maeno has had multiple girlfriends before and seems more like the male that would appear in a shoujo manga. It is also during this reunion that they observe the weight difference of Ken when he is and isn't around Maeno. Although they work under the same serialised magazine (Monthly Girls' Romance), Maeno is Ken's senpai by 2 years but is extremely incompetent in regards to their work. Despite this relationship, Maeno believes both him and Ken are close friends. Yukari Miyako Maeno is extremely unreliable when it comes to Yukari, as such losing her manuscript and storyboard and changing the title of her manga series often, making her original title as a subtitle. He has created a blog that was originally for the purpose of information on her shoujo manga but it is mostly just selfies of him in the office with her manuscript somewhere in the background. Despite this, Yukari maintains a neutral feeling toward him, neither disliking or liking him but rather only finding him as annoying and that he makes her include far too many tanuki or animals within her story. He has been her editor for 2 years. His advice to her is absolutely terrible, mostly consisting of him telling her to include more animals if not tanukis, at one point, even advising her to include elephants or giraffes within the background of her story. Trivia * Maeno likes big breasted women. Previously, he had liked older women with large breasts but now he likes younger women with large breasts (An example of a younger women with large breasts would be Yuzuki Seo). * He likes trendy food. * He had taken one year to reply to Nozaki's messages. * He is the same age as Ken Miyamae. * His hobbies include attending mixers, drinking at parties and reading gravure pages. * He has a younger sister, mother and father. * His first name literally translates into previous, this may be a pun as he was Nozaki's previous editor. * On Volume 5's cover, both Maeno and Ken appear together but are in their high school years. He also appears in the opening theme song with Ken. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Characters